Burrito
]] The Burrito is a van that has so far been seen in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories and GTA IV. It is considered to be the best van on the GTA III era of games. It has great handling, acceleration, control, etc. It has room for four people, two can sit in the rear and some models come with a spoiler on the roof. Both the GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas versions resemble a 1986-1992 Dodge Ram Van. It is very similar to the GTA III Rumpo, which was changed in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, but without the side window. In GTA Vice City, the Streetwannabe's use a modified version of this van. In GTA IV it resembles a mid '90s' Chevrolet Express from the front, but the rear is more like the Dodge-derived rear found on the San Andreas Burrito. The GTA Vice City and Vice City Stories almost look like the A-Team van in the popular TV Series A-Team. It almost looks like it because of it's spoiler, roof lights, grille, two tone paint job,and wheels. Yellow Burrito (GTA SA) A special Burrito that can be obtained in GTA San Andreas is a Burrito with a yellow paintjob. To obtain it, start the mission "Mike Toreno" and get up to the point where T-bone and Mike start shooting at the van. Their bullets will not damage the van, allowing you to get a towtruck/tractor. Once you obtain one, get back to the van with the towtruck/tractor and kill T-bone or Mike, failing the mission. Tow the van to the nearest garage and save. GTA IV Rendition .]] The Declasse Burrito makes it's returning appearance, but it is not as fast as previous renditions. It doesn't have its modified version anymore. The Burrito has now become a service van, with extra weight to withstand damage, but poor acceleration because of it's uneven weight. The Burrito is seen on some industrial or construction areas, as well as Franklin St., Leftwood. Its front may be based on the 2002 Chevrolet Express, and the rear possibly a Dodge Ram Van. Variants A special model of the Burrito, called the Laundromat, is used by the Laundromat owner who attempts to escape from Niko in Vlad's mission Hung Out to Dry. Basically, it only has a new paintjob, nothing else. If you want it, then before you enter the Laundromat head to the serivce exit around the back (where the Blista Compact and Sentinel spawn after you enter the store) and you'll find it parked there. Just drive it to your safehouse parking space and it'll be there for you. A modified Burrito will be featuring in the upcoming downloadable episodic pack The Lost and Damned for Grand Theft Auto IV. Location GTA Vice City Stories *Parked next to a row of buildings across InterGloblal Films. Near it is an alley which has a Flamethrower pickup in it. * Sometimes it can be spawned in the Ocean Beach area. GTA IV *Found parked near the Multistorey carpark in Westdyke, Alderney. See also *Gang Burrito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vans